Frozen
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: He stood there, motionless. He had froze. Sandlish. Chapter 4.
1. He couldn't

He was stupid.

No other way to put it.

He had stood there, motionless.

He was had been ready, more than ready and then he saw it.

And he froze.

_He stood staring at himself in hospitals bathroom mirror, watching the droplets run down his face and into the sink and down the drain._

_Brass was going to be fine, he was getting out of the hospital in a few days._

_It had taken a toll on everyone; it had hit close to home on all of them. Not much of a rare thing, officers and CSI's were killed every day. But life went on with a blink of an eye. It wasn't until it was your friend, and then it sank in._

_Life was short._

_So drink it up while you can._

_And it had given him his wake up call to see where this constant flirting with Sara would lead. Would it remain what it was? Laced with sexual tension or would the tension finally break, and she felt something for him._

_He didn't like not knowing._

_He was making his move, he opened the door towards him, his hair ruffling from the small wind the door created. It didn't take him long to be back where everyone was._

_And that's when he saw it._

_She was alone, the others had gone for coffee, and she was gathering up her things._

_"Where are you going?" he asked, his voice cracking, she looked up from her task and smiled._

_"You ready?" came from a voice he had heard on so many occasions,_

_"Ya" she answered the voice "Did you want anything Greg?"_

_"Just..umm…just drive safe okay?" he faked a smile and wondered if you could pinpoint the exact moment when someone's heart broke if you watched them close enough. Right now he hoped you couldn't because his was breaking in a thousand different directions._

_She had kissed him on the cheek then, and walked away._

_He remembered going home, sitting in darkness listening to the rain pitter patter against the windows, not caring. And to be truthful he really didn't know why he was like this. He wasn't thinking, he was just sitting._

He knew it right then.

He had lost her.

For Good.

Game Over.

A/N: Have another chapter in the works for this but if I dont get enough reviews, then it's scraped. Don't own anything related to CSI, or anything else you see on TV.


	2. He hadn't

He had done it again.

He had completely walked away when he could have gotten his foot in the door.

They had been the only two in the locker room.

She hadn't seen him when she kicked the locker door, leaving a small dent.

It was only after she had composed herself did he make his presence known.

And hadn't said a word.

Because he had been too afraid, what if the kick hadn't been about Grissom?

It had to be because she had finished the case and gotten the guy.

So yes it was about Grissom.

And he blew it and refused to make himself ask her what was wrong.

Cause that's what any normal person would do, ask if they cared or not.

It was out of decency.

And he hadn't.

Wasn't he supposed to be her friend?

The one closer to her than all the others?

But he wasn't any more, she had Grissom to keep her warm at night and that was all she needed.

Or so it seemed, because she hadn't asked him to stay and chat, or grab a cup of coffee, she had smiled politely and left.

The smile was fake and she had been biting the inside of her lip not to say anything he noticed.

And his mouth had been full of cotton balls, and they didn't disappear until she had left leaving him alone.

Asking the lockers.

"What's wrong?"

They didn't reply back, like she would have done.

* * *

A/N: The long awaited chapter 2. There will be a chapter three posted soon. Thank you for the reviews. Sorry that its short. 


	3. He Really Shouldn't

He had twenty minutes.

That would give him enough time to brush his teeth and possibly if he felt up to maybe some toast.

The latter wasn't likely because that nasty taste he got in his mouth after brushing his teeth was enough to put him off food, for now, he still had lots of time before he was due in, but he needed to get his eight hours, if not, he was a grizzly bear with a thorn in his paw.

He was brushing his teeth when it happened.

He had to actually turn off the water to make sure it was him and not someone a few doors down.

Someone was knocking at _his _door.

Maybe it was just some girl guide selling cookies – which he hadn't had in a while and would buy a box or two from the girl, and then get to bed.

His plan was foiled however by the person on the other side of the door .

And he stood clad in only boxers, and a toothbrush still in his hand, he thanked his lucky stars he spit before answering the door.

"How do you know where I live?" he asked the intruder, and she was exactly that, she barged past him looking not too happy. Not even waiting for an '_won't you come in?_' or '_my it's lovely to see you, do come in out of the heat_' but since when would he ever say that?

Who says that in general?

"I'm not clueless Greg" she had neglected to mention she had looked his address up in her phonebook before she came.

_You could have fooled me, how many times have I purposely shown you how much I care?_

"Okay, so you looked up my address in the phonebook, big deal, what are you doing here?" she blushed at the mentioned of the phonebook, and looked down, suddenly regretting why she was here.

"I remember you saying you were a good listener, does that still apply?"

"Of course it does" _when I've had my rest which you are keeping me from_

And yet again she didn't wait to be invited to have a seat. She sat on the couch, the arm rest up against her back, knees curled to her chest.

In a defensive position.

Who was she trying to hide from, him or what she was about to say.

"You don't have to worry about me going into detail about how I wanted it so bad and now that I have it I don't want it, cause that sounds like I'm a bitch. Or that I've finally gotten everything I've ever wanted. That seems like I'm a ditz who believes in fairy tales"

"Then what are you going to say?" he sat at the other end of the couch

"I was fine with it, really only being private. I was fine with that-"

"If you don't mind, I don't want to know what happened behind the closed bedroom door"

"I wasn't going to"

"Just stating the boundaries, but please do continue"

"And maybe just once, a nice dinner for two at a fancy restaurant, a place where no one knew us nothing too complex right? But we were in the middle of our entrée when the waitress, starting flirting with _him _and actually asked for his phone number right in front of me and said what an attractive _daughter _you have. That put a damper on things"

"You knew it would be like that when you accepted his invitation"

"I know but…"

"Sorry Sara, no buts"

* * *

A/N: Will be another chapter. Didnt want to make this one too long. Do I really need to say reviews make me smile? 


	4. But He Did

A/N: I can't believe I didnt post it, it was done, sitting and looking pretty but didnt post it. Sorry.

* * *

It was her turn to listen. 

"You did know that it would be awkward between you two, you neglected to take that into account and yes it must of hurt when the waitress said how hot his daughter was. Using my terminology here" he told her when he saw her raise an a eyebrow.

"So how can you sit here and be upset that's what I don't get"

_So maybe he shouldn't have put it so bluntly but why beat around the bush?_

She wouldn't look at him.

She was mad.

But didn't move from her position.

"Can I be honest with you?" she asked quietly, clearing her throat in the process

"Ya, what made you think you couldn't?"

"I already knew everything you told me, I just wanted to see if someone else shared what I had thought"

"Why me?"

"As corny as this sounds, you're my best friend"

"I think you better leave"

"Wha-why?"

"Please"

"No tell me why"

"I feel a weakness coming on and you sitting right there, sitting so close, it's just I can't trust myself"

"You want to kiss me?"

"Yes more than you will ever know and it's your fault" he bit him bottom lip to keep from reaching over the few inches that separated.

"Then I have another confession to make" his knee started bouncing up and down.

"What's that?"

"I want you to kiss me"

She had never seen him turn his head towards her so quickly before.

"Be very careful how you chose your words"

She dropped her hands from her knees, and stretched them out a touch so if need be he could go through them. He had to swallow and breathe in before he passed out from his blood rushing down to another part of his libido.

"What's wrong with speaking the truth. It's not as if I'm cheating. Grissom and I are done. Over with, over a week ago.

"So I'm the rebound"

"No you're the long time bo.."

She had been wrong, Greg could move quicker than he had before. He was on top of her, and kissing her senseless before she could finish the word bound.

Just because she had it a few round bumps along the way she would always find her way back to Greg.

A/N: Just wait ladies and gents I have a feeling something's going to happen that bring them together. Kidnapping them for ransom, may just work.


End file.
